


Want

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Double Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Remus wants a baby.  He knows it's impossible.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Want

Severus sighed at the wistful look on Remus’ face and moved to join his partner standing over the bassinet of the newly born Harry James Potter. 

“I want one,” Remus breathed out as Severus wrapped his arms around the other man from behind and rested his chin on Remus’ shoulder. 

“Lily’s not looking. Potter is occupied. We could take him. My cloak is big enough to hide him.” Remus snorted and pretended to swat at his partner. 

“That’s not what I mean. I wish….” Severus’ hands moved to wrap around Remus’ stomach and he gently stroked. He dropped a kiss onto Remus’ temple. 

“I know, Love, I know. We’ll…. _I’ll_ …figure out a way to make it work.” Remus tried to shove Severus off of him.

“Don’t patronise me. Your body was too malnourished as a child for you to support taking the pregnancy potion and carrying a baby and I’m….” He trailed off. Sometimes, Remus really hated being a werewolf. There were no recorded cases of pregnant _female_ werewolves carrying a baby to term, let alone a gay male werewolf.

“Shh, you’ll wake Harry.” Remus smiled and brought his finger towards Harry’s face and gently stroked down his face. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and he quickly turned away and buried his face against Severus’s shoulder.

“Can we go?” Severus nodded. He wrapped one arm around Remus’ waist and looked for their hosts. Lily wasn’t in the room and Potter was talking to Black, neither of whom Severus _really_ wanted to talk to. Remus shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I’ll owl Lily later.” Severus nodded and with a small pop, they disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an intro for a story, but didn't like the rest of the story to go along with this, so I decided to post this as a stand-alone double drabble. The other part might get worked into something later.


End file.
